


Smut Scenes for TransverseLadybird's "The Scavengers"

by Griselda_Howl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inspired by Fanfiction, LOTS of ORAL, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Very brief come eating, first time writing a threesome, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda_Howl/pseuds/Griselda_Howl
Summary: Two missing smut scenes written for The Scavengers with TransverseLadybird’s permission. Read their fic first!





	Smut Scenes for TransverseLadybird's "The Scavengers"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransverseLadybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863845) by [TransverseLadybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird). 



> Yahello! Make sure you read The Scavengers first! The following are smut scenes written with permission from TransverseLadybird that would go in their story. It’s amaaaazing, so def go read it right now! 
> 
> As in many fics, I’m going on the idea that the 100 have implants to prevent pregnancy. They should still use condoms, but for the sake of fantasy, we’ll ignore that. :) There’s at least one anachronism here, and I’m not at all confident about this in general, but hopefully you’ll like it? I may write one more scene for this, but not sure. 
> 
> Content from original fic in italics.

Read [The Scavengers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11863845) by [TransverseLadybird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TransverseLadybird/pseuds/TransverseLadybird) first!

 

 

_Murphy’s eyes were aflame with hunger, and he couldn’t seem to stop his hands moving forward to stroke across her exposed skin. His hands were so warm, she shuddered gently. She stroked up under his shirt, lifting it, then tugging more urgently until he was forced to raise his arms to pull it off._

_Emori kissed her way down Raven’s chest, making short work of the brace even while she kissed her. She was a hell of a multitasker._

“Raven,” Murphy’s voice came quietly in her ear. “Are you sure about this?”

She grabbed his face roughly in her hands, taking a sharp breath as Emori started working on the clasp of her bra. “Yes. Are you?” His eyes were so wide, and all the colors swirling in them made Raven's head spin.

“God, yes,” he whispered.

Emori started planting kisses around the swell of raven's left breast, teasing. “I am, too.”

And then it was like a signal had gone off between Murphy and Emori; they'd been together long enough to read each other so well, and each of them placed a hand on Raven's shoulder to gently guide her onto her back on the floor. Murphy moved up to kiss her once on the lips, feather light, then made a trail down her neck until he reached one of her nipples. He twirled the tip of his tongue around it, flicked it with tiny swipes, then sucked it into his mouth completely.

Meanwhile, Emori waged a war on Raven's pants. “Tell us to stop if you want,” Murphy rumbled. His tone obviously showed he hoped she wouldn't, but his movements remained controlled.

"Shut up, Murphy” she murmured without heat. She wasn’t quite ready to try out his first name in this context. Then she twisted a hand into his hair and tugged lightly. “You'll be the first to know.” She was deeply satisfied by the way the man groaned at the pull.

Emori won the battle and eased Raven's legs apart. She briefly kissed her bad hip with a startling amount of affection before diving between her legs and nosing at her over her underwear. Raven desperately tugged them down. Murphy sat up since Raven had loosened her hold on his hair, and he grinned as he smoothed his hands up her stomach to rest on her breasts, squeezing and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

“You're fucking gorgeous, Raven.”

She pushed against his naked chest playfully. “Thought I told you to shut up.” And then-- _god_ \--a wet tongue slid over her, and she shivered. Emori hummed between her legs and wrapped her lips around her clit. “Oh my god.” She sucked on her, swirled her tongue on her, and, fuck, when was the last time she'd had this? She'd certainly never had two people at once before.

Murphy shuffled toward her lower half, keeping one hand at her chest to continue teasing her nipples, and he ran the other hand over her thigh, giving her hip an affectionate squeeze to mirror Emori’s earlier kiss. He ran his fingers through Emori’s hair, and then trailed them down the side of her face. One of his long fingers slipped into Raven's body just under the other woman's lips. She gasped. He was kissing her stomach as he started pumping his finger in and out slowly before adding another.Emori’s tongue slipped in alongside them. It was almost too much. Two sets of hands roaming her skin, two mouths licking and sucking, and okay, yes, it was too much. She had to reciprocate, get some of the attention off of her.

"Why am I the only one naked?” she asked with a smirk.

Her two lovers looked up. “Want us to strip for you?” asked Emori.

“Yeah,” she breathed heavily. She used one arm to prop herself up and let the hand of the other slide down between her legs. “Strip each other.”

The two smiled widely, one on either side of her naked body. Murphy moved first, lifting Emori’s shirt and rushing to work at her bra. He struggled while the woman made quick work of his belt and zipper. “New rule: no bras,” he joked. Raven sat up the rest of the way and took over.

They all had to move and squirm about a little to get all the remaining clothes off, but soon they all kneeled together, heated and naked. Raven looked her fill at both of them. Emori was slender, her breasts smooth and round, the merge of her thighs inviting. Murphy was still very thin--when did they ever get enough to eat?--but his chest gave way to muscle and sharp V-lines, his thick cock showing his interest. Like a total ass, he noticed her gaze, placed his hands on his hips, and jutted forward. “Like what you see?”

“Haven't decided yet,” Raven countered. She took a deep breath and crossed a new line. With one slightly trembling hand, she reached over and wrapped her fingers around him. He moaned behind closed lips at the touch and immediately started jerking these slow, tiny thrusts into the ring her fingers made. Emori leaned over and kissed him urgently, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and plunging her tongue in deeply. They each moved a hand between Raven's legs and slid one finger into her side by side. Eyes closed tightly, she felt her way over to Emori with her free hand to stroke her as well. “Oh, fuck,” she groaned. “Please, more.”

Two fingers, lazily pushing side by side. The pair continued making out in front of her, and Raven tried to maintain the presence of mind to keep up the movements of her hands. She was mesmerized by her two-- _two_ , she thought, still taking that in--new bedmates, by how much they clearly loved each other. Yet, surprisingly, she didn't feel left out.

Emori parted from Murphy’s lips and turned to kiss Raven, her fingers still pumping into her alongside Murphy’s. “Raven,” she spoke against her lips. “Can I watch John fuck you?”

She and Murphy both froze, Raven in surprise, Murphy in nervousness. “Do you… do you want that, Raven?” Never had she known him to be so hesitant and careful.

She grasped his cock more firmly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do actually.” Murphy shivered and she could swear she felt his pulse jump in his dick. “Emori,” he mumbled. “Wanna get behind her?”

The girl looked positively giddy. “Yes! Raven, sit on my lap.” The new position caused her back to press against Emori’s breasts, and she leaned back to rest against the couch as Murphy crawled in front of the two women. It gave her a perfect view of Murphy’s cock rubbing against her clit, drifting closer and closer toward her wet center. Emori kissed at her neck and tweaked her nipples, and the way her arms wrapped around her, the way her body heat seemed to seep all the way through to her bones, made her feel something she couldn’t quite identify. They had all sobered up a little, but nowhere near enough for Raven to confront whatever emotions were playing out in her head. She looked up to see Murphy, with his beautiful, expressive blue eyes meeting her dark ones in what appeared to be a final question. She nodded, and he pressed in.

Raven hadn't had sex, penetration or otherwise, in a very long time. The way Murphy’s cock steadily pushed deeper, spreading her open and stretching her muscles, felt like sinking her teeth into a real meal after subsisting for months. She moaned, loud and long, and grabbed Murphy’s hips to yank him closer until he was in as far as the awkward position on the floor would allow, and his balls brushed against Emori’s thighs beneath her. He made these short, rocking motions that sent jolts of electricity through her body.

"Look, Raven,” Emori whispered as she licked the shell of her ear. “Look at how much he loves this.”

She forced herself to open her eyes, and the sight before her made her gasp. Murphy’s lips were pursed tight, his forehead creased in concentration, but his eyes somehow looked blissfully relaxed, half-lidded and gazing down at where their bodies joined with wonder.

“Raven,” he started, rubbing his thumbs over her hips while he slowed his thrusts. “How do you feel about moving onto your hands and knees on the bed?”

She gave him the most conspiratorial grin she could muster. “I feel like you need to hurry up and let me get there.”

He pulled out of her with his bottom lip between his teeth and moved back. Emori gave her one last squeeze over each breast. With only minimal awkwardness, they each stood, made their way to the bed, and found a comfortable way into their places, Raven shifting onto all fours with her ass in the air, Murphy anxiously grabbing at her hips where he stood at the foot of the bed, and Emori shyly spreading her legs in front of Raven. She adjusted once more so that she could reach her with her mouth.

“Ready?” Murphy asked, clenching her hips almost too tightly.

“Fuck yeah.” She licked a firm stripe up Emori’s soaked slit. And then Murphy drove his cock into her with none of his previous gentleness. She cried out, the sound slightly muffled from Emori pressing her head harder between her thighs.

“Yes, yes, yes,” the tattooed woman chanted. “Fuck her, John, fuck her.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her arched back. His thrusts turned harder and more desperate, fingers squeezing bruises into her hip bones. The movement made Raven's face rock rhythmically against Emori’s pussy.

“Oh fuck,” she cried while Raven sucked her clit. Only a couple of minutes later, she started to tug gently on Raven’s hair. “I'm close. Raven wait, John stop, don't come yet, I want you, too.”

Reluctantly, the man pulled out with a groan. He planted kisses onto the smooth skin of Raven’s ass, and she had to laugh at the thought that she'd never say “Kiss my ass” the same way again.

“I want to eat you out, Raven,” he growled. “Climb on my face while Emori rides me?”

Both women moaned. They said yes at the same time, and they all shuffled around again. She'd never… sat on someone's face before, and she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment when she hovered over Murphy’s mouth.

"Come on,” he urged. “Please.” Under any other circumstances, she would have given him hell for the uncharacteristic politeness, but she was too mesmerized by the way Emori was crawling forward on the bed. She showed no hesitation when she swung a leg over the man between them and sank down on his dripping erection. Her eyes fell shut in pleasure.

“Do it raven. And kiss me,” she stuttered out as she started to roll her pelvis.

So she relaxed her legs a little more and felt Murphy’s tongue strain up to greet her. He pulled her down harder by the hips, and she distantly wondered if he could breathe. She couldn't stay focused on that, not with him putting his all into pleasing her and Emori leaning closer to kiss her. Raven reached out and smoothed her hands up the woman’s sides, relishing the way it made her shiver. When her fingers made their way up to Emori’s nipples, the woman bit her lip, hard.

Their clash of lips and tongue had to end as Murphy started thrusting up to meet Emori’s movements. She had her unmarred hand pressed into the man’s chest and the other hand on the bed to give her leverage. Murphy still had both hands around Raven’s hips, so Emori’s bouncing was more erratic than it might have been, her small breasts rising and falling in a way that made Raven’s mouth water. If she wasn’t moving so much, she would have leaned down to kiss them. Raven noticed that one of Murphy’s hands rushed down to Emori’s knee and squeezed.

"Yes, John,” she said breathlessly. “Do it.”

His hips thrust up to meet Emori’s a few more times, and then he stilled. It was the way Murphy moaned against Raven, the vibrations carrying through where he struggled to keep his tongue moving, that sent her over the edge. She cried out and clenched her hands around Emori’s hips as the strongest orgasm she could remember having shot through her. She couldn’t summon any of the embarrassment she should probably feel at the way she pressed her hips even harder down on Murphy and panted into Emori’s mouth. She did, however, feel a little guilty when he tapped her leg a few times and took a rather sharp breath after she moved off of him. But he was clearly unconcerned.

“Em?” He wiped his lips on the back of his hand with a smile.

“Almost,” she whispered. Murphy sat up and laid her on her back, pulling out gently. Raven felt a fresh wave of heat hit her at the sight of white dripping between her legs. And then her eyebrows shot up in surprise because Murphy, with no hesitation whatsoever, spread her swollen lips apart and licked her, kissing at her clit and following the motions of his tongue with fingers.

“John, John, John,” she chanted breathlessly. The fingers of her mutated hand twined through his hair, and he hummed, and that must have had the same effect on her as it did on Raven, because she arched her back and gasped. They all collapsed on the bed, out of breath.

Raven laughed. “I’ve never moved around so much during sex before.”

"Yeah? You the type to lie back and think of the Ark?”

"Shut up, Murphy,” she replied with a light punch to his shoulder. “I’m plenty active. I mean like, changing positions and shuffling around.” Emori trailed her fingers through Raven’s hair briefly before letting it fall heavily to the sheets.

_As their bodies cooled, Murphy grabbed a blanket and threw it over all three of them, and switched off the light._

_Raven started feeling awkward again. What if it was just sex? Should she leave?_

_She shifted up onto her elbow, but Emori’s grip tightened on her. “Don’t you dare take away warmth,” she said sleepily, pulling Raven back down into her embrace._

*******

_“Let’s do it,” said Murphy with a challenging air, stripping off his shirt and grabbing the bar, hauling his body weight up._

_Raven didn’t even try to keep her eyes off his chest._

*******

 **Later That Day**  

"So,” Murphy started with a grin full of sharp teeth. “You’ve been staring at me all day.”

Raven was trying to concentrate, sifting through more junk with Emori at her side. “I have not. You have a ridiculously inflated ego.”

He sniffed and stepped over next to Emori. “You’ve seen her staring at me, haven’t you?”

Raven glanced to her right to see the woman’s lips curve into a smirk. “She’s right, John. You’re imagining it.”

"What! That’s bullshit,” he grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

Emori laid down the large piece of metal she’d been moving to the side and stretched. “She’s been staring at me all day.”

Raven blushed and resolutely kept her eyes glued to the pile of scrap in front of her. “You’re both full of it.”

“Oh? Not interested at all, huh?” Murphy snarked. “Then you won’t care if me and Emori make out.” The two of them must have started kissing, judging by the exaggeratedly wet sounds over her shoulder.

“Of course not,” she mumbled. “She’s your girlfriend.” The sounds stopped.

"Is that what this is about?” Emori asked.

Raven gave up on being productive and turned to face them. “I just… I know we were all drunk last night. So you don’t have to…” She let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her messy hair.

Murphy, an absolute music box of attractive sounds, snorted. “Alcohol had nothing to do with it. Yeah, we were drunk, but not that drunk. We like you.” Emori nodded as he continued. “We like you, and we want to be with you, end of story. Or, I guess, beginning of story. Whatever.”

“You’re serious?” She met both their gazes in turn, still expecting to see something there--hesitation, regret, distrust--but all she saw was honesty and an undercurrent of eagerness.

"Very serious,” Emori confirmed.

“So what do you say?” Murphy asked with a tilt of his head. “Wanna take the three scavengers to the next level?”

Raven laughed. “Sure, you dork,” she said somewhat nervously. “Though we haven’t done much actual scavenging today.”

Emori stepped closer, a wide smile parting her lips. “We have plenty of time for work.” She took another step, and Raven started to lean toward her. “We should make time for fun, too.” The grounder woman closed the last bit of distance between them and pressed her lips to Raven’s. Suddenly feeling weak at the knees, Raven leaned back heavily against the table, pulling Emori with her.

Their lips and tongues twined together hot and wet. Holding Emori tight against her, the way she molded so perfectly between her slightly spread legs, made Raven feel dizzy with want. It was at that moment that she realized Murphy hadn’t joined them. She turned her head to see him watching open-mouthed, shamelessly rubbing himself over his pants.

He grinned. “Don’t stop on my account. Although, we might want to take this show to our room; I’m hoping this is going to get steamier than appropriate for the general public.”

Raven barely contained a gasp when Emori kissed her neck just behind her ear. “Good, um, good idea.”

So they rushed down the hall and tried not to make too much noise, but between Murphy tickling Emori’s sides, her giggling in response, and Raven’s shushing, she wouldn’t be surprised if someone heard them. But no one else appeared in the hallway, and they made it to their room without incident.

As soon as the door closed, Emori roughly pushed Raven against it. Her eyes went wide at the woman’s boldness. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so…”

“What?” Emori asked quietly. Somehow her voice remained shy even while she held Raven in place by the shoulders and kissed down her neck.

“Dominant?” Murphy supplied. “Yeah, she’s a fucking queen. Especially in bed.” He still hung back, eyeing them hungrily.

"Why--” Raven paused to return a kiss planted on her lips. Emori moved to her ear again, this time slipping her tongue inside. Her next few words came out as a gasp. “Why aren’t you, ah, doing anything?”

"Because,” Emori whispered in her ear. “I told him I want him to watch us this time.”

Murphy nodded happily. “Very good things happen to me when I follow instructions.”

Emori rolled her hips against Raven’s and bit the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Yes,” she murmured against her skin. “So go sit in the chair, John.”

"Yes, ma’am,” he hummed. Emori led Raven to the bed by one hand, her ordinary one. She glanced at her larger hand encased in cloth. Last night, she’d unwrapped it and hadn’t seemed to pay much attention to it, but today she kept it close to her body. Raven thought about the way the woman had kissed her injured hip and gently lifted her wrapped hand to her lips. Emori’s eyes went wide, and she started to pull away. “I like it,” Raven assured her. “It’s interesting, beautiful.”

“See?” Murphy said from his chair. Raven had momentarily forgotten he was in the room. “It’s not just me, Em.”

Emori looked shy, but the confidence went back in her features when she turned to Murphy. “No touching, John. Raven, top or bottom?”

"Um…” She raised her eyebrows. “What are we doing?”

"Say bottom,” Murphy suggested.

“John.”

"Sorry.”

Raven let out a quiet laugh. “Bottom, I guess?”

And then she was falling backward onto the bed with Emori pulling at her clothes and crawling on top of her. She divested her of her tank top and bra with the same skill she used in handling tech, and, yes, that was definitely turning her on. Emori rubbed herself against her thigh while she pulled her own shirt and bra off. “Listen to him,” the woman spoke as she worked on Raven’s belt. “He loves watching us.”

She was right, of course. Murphy was a panting mess in the chair next to the bed, his fingers wrapped around the arms of the chair in a white-knuckled grip in an effort not to touch himself. Even in his baggy pants, his erection was obvious. His adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. Emori had her pants and underwear down to her ankles, and she quickly pulled off her boots to get her completely naked. She shed her own remaining layers before climbing back over Raven. The woman paused at her hips, leaning down to lick one wet path over Raven’s arousal. Murphy groaned next to them.

"Take off your shirt, John,” she ordered softly. Raven wanted to look, but her eyes fluttered closed because Emori had moved up again and taken one of her nipples into her mouth. She rolled it gently between her pursed lips and tweaked the other with her fingers. Raven smoothed her hands over Emori’s back in appreciation, savoring the way her skin felt and trying to memorize the patterns of light scars. Emori kissed her lips once, then sat up and hiked Raven’s injured leg high over her hip so that their pelvises slotted together. She gasped at the press of Emori’s wet heat against her own.

"Have you ever done this before, Raven?” she asked with a smile. Raven just shook her head. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Emori said softly, and then she rolled her hips, and fuck, Raven was seeing stars. She'd never felt anything quite like this.

Murphy whined beside them. “Em,” he mumbled.

“Take your pants off, but no touching,” she said without breaking eye contact with Raven. Raven tilted her head to the side, both to back down from the intensity of Emori’s gaze and to watch as Murphy struggled out of his clothes. He stared back and licked his lips. The way his cock strained against his boxers, Raven wondered if he was actually in pain.

Emori moaned above her. She had both her hands on Raven’s hips, guiding her movement, and the press of her body was more force than Raven would normally use to touch herself, but it felt incredible.

“Emori,” she gasped out. “Can I unwrap your hand?”

The woman stilled, breathing hard.

“Please?”

She nodded and gingerly held it out to the other woman.

“Don’t stop,” Raven said as she peeled the cloth away, layer by layer, until her hand was as naked as the rest of her. Emori started to move her hips again, but tentatively this time.

"You’re beautiful,” Raven said firmly, pressing a kiss to her palm. A shudder went through her body, and she picked up the pace, rutting into her with the same force as before.

“Raven,” She gasped. The bed creaked rhythmically. When Raven slid her tongue between her fingers, Emori lost it, crying out and clenching her fingers. She only took a moment to bend down and kiss Raven before she knelt between her legs and brought the other woman to orgasm on her tongue.

“Oh my god,” Murphy rasped. “Emori, please.”

Raven admired Emori for finding the strength to crawl out of bed. She hadn’t even been the one fueling their movement, yet she felt boneless.

"You did very well, John,” She cooed, kneeling in front of him. When she lowered her head and mouthed at him through his boxers, he actually sobbed. “Want me to take these off?”

“Fuck, yes, please, yes,” he rambled. He kept his hands on the arms of the chair as if they were chained there. The chair was at an angle, just enough such that Raven was able to see. Finally naked, Murphy let his head fall back, hair dripping sweat. A flush spread across his chest, and he looked absolutely wrecked. Emori took his cock in her larger hand and stroked softly.

"Fuck,” he sighed. “This is going to be stupid fast.”

Emori’s smile showed she didn’t mind. She kissed his thigh and then licked firmly up the length of him. Her lips glided over the head of his cock as she sank down, taking him deep into her mouth. Murphy bucked his hips, but held still after Emori slapped his leg lightly. Raven watched as she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed up and down.

"Em,” he moaned. She slid all the way down until her lips met his pelvis, and there was a look of pure pleasure on his face that Raven had never seen before. “Emori, I’m gonna come,” he warned, voice full of gravel. She hummed around his cock, and he lifted his hands to pull at his own hair while a handful of colorful curses fell from his lips. Emori swallowed him down, only letting go once Murphy’s body went limp.

"Holy shit,” Raven murmured from the bed. “Is it always like this with you two?”

“No,” Emori mumbled while she licked her lips. “Sometimes we're kinky.”

Raven and Murphy both laughed at her exaggerated wink.

Maybe she could get used to this.


End file.
